Age of Chaos
by Exdeathmore
Summary: Prologue added. The Pokemon world as you know it is no more. In this new world, where man and Pokemon alike struggle for survival, there is one man who has been marked by fate, or misfortune, to embark on an adventure of cosmic proportions...


**Pokemon: Age of Chaos**

**by Exdeathmore

* * *

****Disclaimer:** Pocket Monsters/Pokemon and all related characters, elements, etc. are (c) Nintendo.

* * *

**Prologue:** _Insontis Nex_ (Innocence Lost)

The blue star, Earth... from space, it would appear to be the solar system's diamond in the rough, the single spark of life among the surrounding void. On the surface, mankind was on the precipice of entering a new era, one of peace, prosperity, and further understanding of the beings known as the Pocket Monsters, Pokemon for short, with which they share the planet with... at least, that was how it was supposed to be.

No one knows who, what, how, or why it started, but in the blink of an eye, a massive world war broke out among human society. The nations of the world suddenly grew ambitious, and began invading their kinsmen. Pokemon, the creatures that mankind were supposed to coexist with, quickly became tools of war, marching alongside soldiers and engines of destruction. The landscape was ravaged, many lives were lost, and civilization crumbled apart...

The fighting only stopped because there was no one left to fight. Only then did humans realize the horrific mistake they had made. Much more than lives were lost in the aftermath of the war: there was no more Pokemon League, and their bonds with Pokemon were all but severed. The people began to despair, wallowing in their misery. Then, one day, one human began to sift through the rubble of their destroyed home, pulled out a single brick, and made a single statement:

_"Let's start over."

* * *

_Slowly, humanity pulled itself out of the grave it had nearly dug itself into, and began to rebuild their society, one piece at a time. The war had humbled the vast majority of the population, as they made a silent, solemn oath to never allow something like this to ever happen again.

During the reconstruction, the Pokemon kept their distance from humans, distrusting and frightened. Pokemon began to evolve, but not in a physical way as they traditionally do. They became more intelligent, and soon, became capable of human speech. Packs of Pokemon became tribes, and a select few turned into small hamlets, and eventually, cities.

Despite the loss of many of their technological wonders, humanity overcame their hardships and rebuilt their towns and cities. Next came another tribulation: rebuilding the bond of trust with Pokemon. Without Pokeballs, and with the development of Pokemon sentience, different measures had to be taken. There were humans either brave or foolish enough to approach the Pokemon, risking their safety in order to rebuild the bonds of companionship. These individuals were no longer called Pokemon Trainers, but now they are known as Tamers. With a combination of time and determination, the Tamers were able to rebuild their bonds with Pokemon, but tensions still ran high between the two.

People had lost track of the time that had passed after the war, and thus adopted a new timing era: AW, short for After War. In comparison to pre-war society, humanity was on par with late 18th to early 19th century technology. Culture was very similar to that of the times of the Renaissance, though the reason for the large chronological gap between the two is still questionable. In the year AW 217, a group of both human and Pokemon diplomats was formed for the purpose of strengthening the relations between man and Pokemon, and was named, the **Joint-Species Relations Council**, known commonly as just the Council. The Council established a code of laws that would apply to both human and Pokemon alike, the most important of the laws being:

_A human must never harm another human or Pokemon for the purpose of personal gain, and vice-versa, under any circumstances whatsoever._

Most have complied with the Council's new code, but there were still dissenting voices from both sides. Some humans still believed themselves to be superior lifeforms compared to Pokemon, despite their great intellectual evolution. Some Pokemon believed that they should be recognized as superior, based on the facts that they wielded not only their new intelligence, but also retained their superhuman abilities and power. Despite arguments and riots, the Council refuses to recognize either side as superior, and also refuses to discuss the matter. Rumors float among the people, rumors of groups and organizations that lie in the shadows, with the intent of---

* * *

Thump! A musty tome resting on a table was flipped closed. Seated in front of the book was a young man, who appeared to be in his late teens, with short black hair, which seemed to have a slightly bluish hue to it. He was dressed in a slightly ragged navy blue uniform, a thin-bladed sword sheathed in hard leather strapped to his left side, and draped around him was a brown canvas cloak, with a single silver clasp on the man's left shoulder. Beside him, there was a Beldum, quietly floating in place.

"That's enough for one day," the man said as he stood up, grabbing the book. "Let's go, Beldum."

"_Roger,_" the Beldum replied in a robotic voice and tone, as they left the table. They approached the librarian's desk, and placed the book down on it.

"Here's the book we asked for," the man said to the librarian. "Thank you for allowing me to read it."

"The pleasure is all mine," said the librarian. "It is good to see young people like yourself that are motivated to further educate themselves, even after they are out of school."

"Well, we'll be off, then." The man and Beldum then headed for the exit.

It is the year AW 293. There has been little progress in technological advancements since the formation of the Council, which is still going strong, and still dedicated to upholding the laws it has established in order to maintain the peace. Several towns now have both human and Pokemon populations. Tamers are abundant, and the trust between them and their Pokemon companions is slowly but surely strengthening. Although the Pokemon League no longer exists, Tamers and their Pokemon still compete against each other in contests of strength and skill, but being a Tamer in this world means more than just exploring and adventuring, it is also about survival... survival in a time that would come to be known as...

_**The Age of Chaos.**_


End file.
